The New Addition
by cupcakemuffin31
Summary: A girl's parents are accused of being MAD agents, is left without a family, but our hero Inspector Gadget wants to help her out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Thank you so so much for taking the time for reading this! This is my first fan fiction, and I hope to continue to make more. I'm not a Shakespeare when it comes to writing, I just like to get my point across, but if you guys could give some suggestions or help, I'd be glad to listen! Hope you enjoy!

In the mostly peaceful Metro City, We find out hero, Inspector Gadget, working quietly in his office. He loved working outside and getting some action, but paperwork always helped balance things out. He was writing down an earlier case until-" GADGET, MY OFFICE, NOW!". "Wowsers! I'm coming Chief Quimby!" He jumped out of his cushioned seat and fled to Quimby's office. "Must be something important!" He arrived to Quimby's office door, American flag on the left, and the Metro City flag, a bald eagle in front of a star with a baby blue background behind, to the right. He knocked. Silence. He knocked again. A muffled "Hurry up, Gadget!" seeped through the wooden door. He turned the knob and opened it. He found Chief Quimby at his desk, as he normally does, with a girl sitting at the side, staring at him. She looked about Penny's age, maybe a year older give or take, olive skin, and black hair that curled like fusilli noodles. She had a worried look on her face, as if the was confused, as if she didn't know what was happening, as if, she just wanted her family. To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Gadget, I need to process a case regarding this girl. Her name is Hana, and her parents were found in their house communicating with Dr. Claw himself. Stay here and watch her." He got up and left, and shut the door.

Gadget took a seat next to the girl. She immediately turned around. "So, uh... Hana, how old are you?" Silence. "Wowsers," he thought, " this girl must be really upset!" He tried to lean over to see her face, but she kept turning until she was facing Quimby's desk. She then put her head down and covered herself with her arms.

"Hana, sweetie, I think you'll be okay, your parents are just-" Hana started trembling, and let out a stifled sob. " How about I take you home, introduce you to my family?"

She raised her head, sighed and turned around to face the Inspector. Tears were streaming down her eyes, her cheeks and nose, which was starting to drip, were a rosy pink color. "Please... don't let... me... get- hic - in trouble..." She sharply breathed in between each word. A hand holding a tissue popped out of the top of Gadget's hat.

Hana giggled and took the tissue and the hand retracted back into his hat. "Thank you." She let out a big sigh. " I promise you, I'm nothing like my parents. I don't know what made them actually want to help Dr. Claw." Gadget was confused. No one would dare to openly contact Dr. Claw, so how were her parents found out?

"I was talking on the phone with one of my friends, but the connection kept getting interrupted, so I wanted to go find my dad to fix it," A hand popped out of Gadget's hat, and proceeded to rub his chin. "I couldn't find my dad anywhere, until I heard this deep voice coming from the basement, which sounded nothing like my daddy. I peeked downstairs, and I saw my parents talking to this scary-looking man, so I called the police."

"Interesting, very interesting.." The mechanical hand was still rubbing his chin, "then what happened?" Hana looked around the room for a second, worried. "Well, the police came, I told them what I heard, and then they went downstairs. It sounded like they were fighting, then they brought up my mommy and daddy in handcuffs..." Hana looked down, realizing that she was without a house or parents.

The office door opened. "Thank you, Gadget, you can go back to work now." Gadget quickly stood up, and closer towards him. "Chief, this girl doesn't have a family anymore. Is it ok if I bring her home with me to Penny and Brain?" He whispered. Quimby's eyes widened. "Are you crazy, Gadget?

An on-duty officer can't bring home a victim, she'll be going to and orphanage, where she can be taken care of." Quimby went to go sit down, and Gadget quickly followed. "B-but, chief, I can take care of her just as well!" He loudly whispered.

Quimby sat down, and gave him the evil eye. "Gadget, you can go back to work. Now."

Gadget backed away. He walked out of the room and shut the door. "I have to bring Hana home, somehow."


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong, Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked concerned. Gadget was staring down at his dinner plate. "Oh, Penny, there was this one adorable girl named Hana who was kept at the office today because her parents were arrested after being accused of working for Dr. Claw. She was even around your age."

"Boy, I sure hope she's OK. What'll happen to her, Uncle?" Gadget rested his chin on his hand. "Well, Quimby told me that she'll be put into an orphanage, but I can't even imagine what it's like to be taken away from your family. No one even told me what Dr. Claw was planning!" Penny pushed her plate to the side. "There has to be a way we can help her, and defeat Dr. Claw."

Gadget stood up swiftly, and his seat scooted behind him. "You're right, Penny. I'm going to give Hana a loving home, and stop Dr. Claw with his nefarious plans! Go go gadget skates!"

Gadget's skates popped out of the bottom of his shoes, he rolled through the kitchen, and crashed through the back door. "Wrong door, uncle Gadget!" Penny said as she rolled her eyes, while Brain laughed. "Right. To the garage, this is a job for the Gadgetmobile!"

* * *

"Ok, Penny, I'm off to the Metro City Orphanage to look out for Hana, and I'm going to try to see what Dr. Claw's up to. I want you to stay here so you'll be safe." He said sternly with his hands on his hips. "Ok, Uncle Gadget, no need to worry." Penny said with a smile. "Good girl!" Gadget kissed her niece on the cheek, then patted her and Brain's heads. "See you later!" He said as he drove off in the Gadgetmobile.

Penny and Brain waved. "Brain, you know what to do." Brain winked, and ran off with the Gadgetmobile.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my loves! Sorry for the delay, I've been pretty busy at school, but please enjoy chapter 4 of "The New Addition"!

9:30 PM at Metro City Orphanage.

Brain, disguised as a young girl, with a brown wig, a pink dress and blue shoes was walking in a single file line heading upstairs to go to sleep. Hana, just a few girls in front of Brain, turned into the room right across his. He tried to step out of line and reach out to her, but the door shut right as he was about to.

Brain turned around and walked into his own room, with two bunk beds, and 3 out of 4 mattresses taken up. He looked around, left the room, and slowly shut the door as to not wake anyone. He then pressed the button on his collar, and the four microphones popped out of the sides.

Penny was sitting in her bed, tinkering with her computer book, and suddenly got an alarm from her watch. She pressed the button on her watch. "What is it, Brain?" "Ruff bow wow ruff ruff row!" "Hana's asleep, and you're going to take her home? Where's Uncle Gadget?" "Row ruh roh!" "Well, be sure that Uncle Gadget gets here and takes her home." "Ruff!" Brain saluted and the screen went black.

The Gadgetmobile zoomed downtown and pulled up across from the orphanage. "Here it is. If better be quiet, wouldn't want to wake anyone." Gadget got out of the car and shut the door. Gadget looked around to find an inconspicuous way to enter the building. A hand popped out of his hat and began to caress his chin.

"Well, not the front door of course. Not enough time to find the back..." The hand snapped it's fingers. "Wowsers! Why didn't I think of this before? The window! I just have to find the right window that leads to Hana's room." The hand retracted, and Gadget looked up. "Go go gadget hook!" A hook connected to s rope shot straight out of his hat, and reached the top of the building.

Gadget got a good grip of the rope, and proceeded to climb. As he started to climb, he started to look through the windows. Nothing. It was too dark. He unscrewed his right middle finger, and a light flashed. He pointed it through the window. He still couldn't see well.

It was no use. He's going to have to climb in, whether or whether not Hana's in there. He reacted his finger back on. "Go go gadget laser." A red beam shot out of Gadget's right pointer finger, and traced a large circle shape so he could fit.

"Go go gadget suction cups." 4 suction cups popped out underneath Gadget's shoes. "Wowsers, this is going to be harder than I thought." Gadget started to walk up the wall, still firmly gripping the rope. With every step, his shoes made a popping sound, and he finally made it on the window.

Gadget exhaled. He pulled as hard as he could, breaking a sweat as he did. Pop! The glass finally came out. "Yes! Now to get inside..." Gadget started to swing, hoping to swing around to have his feet facing inside the room. Gadget kept swinging around, and flew through the circle-shaped hole in the window, and the glass attached to his shoes closed it perfectly shut as he entered the room.

Gadget's rope snapped as the hole shut, and flung off the window since there was no longer any support. He made a loud thud as he hit the floor.

Gadget's cut rope was the least of his worries. As he got up and collected himself, the lights switched on, and four girls stared at him with wide eyes. They screamed to the top of their lungs.

TO BE CONTINUED!

\- I expect to have the next chapter up by sometime next week (2/22-2/26)

, I apologize I haven't updated I've been busy with school.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, back in Dr. Claw's lair...

"No! How does Gadget always end up finding out my plans?" He slammed down his hand on his desk, woke MAD cat and nearly scared him off the desk. He had seen Gadget sneak into the orphanage, and break into the room, now he just needed a plan to stop him, or so he thought.

"Calling agent 23!" Suddenly a woman with red hair up in a bun appeared on the screen. She had been posing as the leader of the orphanage. "Y-yes, Dr. Claw?" She said as she winced in fear. "You need to hurry up and get those children brainwashed for me before Gadget scares them all!" The woman had a distressed look on her face. "Inspector Gadget? But he-" " I Don't care! Get him now!"

"Shhhhh!" Gadget hissed as he put his finger over his mouth. The girls stared at him with mouths wide open, but silent. "W-who are you?..." A girl whispered. "Shh! That's top secret... I'll find her on my own, unless, you're Hana?" The girls along with the disguised Brain looked at each other, murmuring, asking if they were the mystery girl. None of answered Gadget. He got up and headed towards the door. "If anyone sees a girl with curly brown hair, dark eyes, around your age, and is about this tall", he said bringing his arm to around to halfway up his torso, "tell me." He shut the door and was on his way. Before the girls noticed, Brain was out the window.

"Now, where could she be?" He walked down the hall, every door closed, the probability of Hana being behind any door had Gadget stumped. "At times like this, I really wish I had opted to upgrade for the Gadget X-Ray vision." Starting to think of all the sneaky things he could end up doing with the upgrade, he blushed. "Err, maybe not. I guess this is just a game of luck. But how?"

Good thing Brain always knew what was happening, since he was in the orphanage with Hana, he knew exactly where she was, and Penny would also soon come to get to the bottom of Dr. Claw's doings.


End file.
